Changing for the better
by TheHeartNeverLies442
Summary: Miley is a broken girl faced with loss and feeling unloved, she is at a new school and is a nobody until nick comes along and tries to change that. the only problem is she wont let him. --HIATUS--- SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, this is my first ever fanfict. so I want honest feedback. the actual story is better then this trailer makes it sound but I never wrote a trailer before so I didn't really know how. please be honest but not entirely brutal. **

_Life was one big happy blur for 8-year-old Miley _

**Shows Miley smiling while chasing fireflies**

_Then she experienced her first loss_

**Shows Miley standing at a funeral with a bunch of people**

_Miley made a promise to never take anything for granted_

**Shows Miley making a promise to her grandmother in heaven**

_Then Miley was hit again_

**Shows Miley crying while hugging her friends**

_then Miley and Jackson are forced go to live with their aunt in Malibu_

**Shows Miley and Jackson getting out of a moving van**

_Miley attended a school where they didn't fit in_

**Shows Miley eating lunch in the janitors closet **

_Until she goes to a school football game and gets noticed by __**him**_

**Shows Miley catching a football that was accidentally thrown in the stands then throwing it back perfectly and a guy from the field staring at her in awe**

_He's perfect for her, the only problem: she doesn't let anyone in_

_**Shows Miley turning down Nick in the halls**_

_she built up a firm wall and refused to let him break it even if that meant breaking her heart_

**shows Miley sobbing after she hung up from a phone call with Nick**

**Will Miley learn to let people in and let life happen? Will she and Nick ever be together? Will Miley ever fit in? Will Miley keep her promise? **

**Find out in…**

**Changing For The Better **


	2. Chapter 2

Change it was something we all had to go threw no matter who we were, you didn't have to be famous, or a nerd, or a jock to have your life change. It just happened, it was something far away from anyone's control, but yet it was change that scared us and kept us up all night. It was change that brought a big smile to our faces. It was change that when it sunk in you'd know that things wouldn't and couldn't go back to the was they were.

Miley was an 8 year old experiencing her first loss. She didn't quite get what was going on when her mom took her to the couch. She was deep in thought thinking about her best friends birthday that had just passed she had a HUGE smile on her face thinking about the cake that they made to celebrate. Her own birthday that was 3 days away. Her happy thoughts turned into ones of confusion when her mom explained that her 91-year-old great grand mother had passed away. She didn't believe it so she hugged her mom and left the room not giving it much thought. After all she was only 8 and hardly knew her grandmother, what was she supposed to do?

Miley went on her happy ways trying to cheer up everyone else around her that was crying but nothing seemed to work. The more Miley tried to make people happy the sadder they seemed. Miley couldn't even count how many times she heard someone say, "that poor child she doesn't even know what is going on" or, "I hope when it finally hits her she'll be ok."

It seemed never ending to Miley. There were so many tears and she just didn't get it.

I didn't hit her until the day of not only her birthday party that she shared with her best friend but also the funeral. She stood in the crowd that morning next to her older brother and her aunt. They were silent as the service started.

Miley even though she was only 8 had an advanced mind that know one knew about in her head it hit her. She realized that her grandmother was gone. She suppressed her tears for the sake of her mom and made a promise that from that day on she wouldn't take a single day for granted and she'd live all moments to there fullest and never let anything stop her.

The funeral ended with almost everyone but Miley and her brother Jackson in tears. They got back to the house where the wake was being held. Miley went up to her room and cried wile hugging the blanket her great grandmother made her. Once she re-gained strength and walked down stairs to enter the sea of crying black clothes, Miley said hi to everyone and fake a smile or two none of them real.

After people we gone she went up stairs again and got changed in to her bathing suit for her party that started in less then 2 hours. She rembered her promise so at the party she had as much fun as she could living in the moment not letting any thing stop her.

A few years passed Miley still kept that promise. In her school she had tons of friends and loved it. Things were going great for 12-year-old Miley until her heart broke for a second time. She was with all of her friends at lunch when her phone rang she ignored it knowing her friends would be mad if she answered.

But the phone refused to quit and she answered it only to here that her parents had gotten into a car crash and passed away.

Tears madly filled her eyes. Her friends already sensed something was wrong and walked over. They hadn't seen Miley cry before but she was close to hysterics when they came over. Gill and the others didn't know what was wrong or what to say so they just pulled her into a huge tight hug wile she cried "m-m-m-my p-p-p-parents t-t-there g-g-gone" they all were shocked Mileys mom was like a second mother to all of them and they new from then on they had lost there best friend. Sure Miley would move on in time but she'd always be broken inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Four years later Miley and her brother moved to live with their aunt in Malibu California. Over the past four years her and her brother have moved constantly from place to place to place, they never fitted in with everyone else and it hut them both. Today was Miley's first day at her new school and surprisingly she wasn't worried. Miley has had more then enough first days to know what to expect so she bravely got into the car with her brother that morning and he started driving.

"You ready Mi? Jackson said trying to strike up a conversation

"Not really it's always the same, never going to change" Miley said gazing out the window at the passing town.

"Well I have a good feeling about this school, and Aunt Trish (I know she's Mileys mom in real life but just pretend.) Said were staying here until the end of the year so we really don't have a choice" Jackson mumbled because even though he seemed pretty content with starting a new school again he was just as upset about it as Miley was.

Miley and Jackson arrived at school and a lump filled Mileys throat, "here we go again" is all the could think. Miley bit her bottom lip took a deep breath meanly preparing her-self for the day ahead. Her small pale fingers wrapped around the cold metal handle and she slowly moved the door revealing her new school. I looked pretty average; she could already spot the cliques. She spotted a group of emos a group of nerds talking to a few band geeks and a cheerleader or two. She could already tell this was going to turn into a living nightwear.

Miley checked the sheet of paper that held all of her classes on it tightly in her hands, tight enough that her knuckles began to loose color. She stepped up to the door of her supposed homeroom, and exhaled a deep sigh. And for the second time today she gathered up the courage to push open another door.

Miley walked into the class and went straight to the teacher who was checking her email while the eyes of her fellow class mates bore a hole into the back of her skull. '_Oh great'_

Was all that Miley could think. She approached the desk and a short redhead looked up at her and smiled. Miley handed her the note saying that she was knew, and let out another breath that she didn't even know she was holding in.

"Welcome Miley, I'm Mrs. Torennta and I'll be your home room teacher and your friends, so come to me any time you need to!" The red-head said overly happy, Miley thought she was high for about a minute then she inhaled the strong sent of black coffee. '_Of coarse' _

"Thank you Mrs. Torennta I sure will." Miley lied plain and simple. She had gotten so good at lying over the past years. She is the master at faking smiles and no one can lie the way she can, it's just so natural.

"Ok well class, as you can see we have a new student today." Mrs. Tornetta addressed the class in her bubbly voice, then turned to Miley and said, "Honey would you mind introducing your self?"

"Sure" Miley said quietly, before turning to the class as she started to say, "hey, my name is Miley Stewart, I'm originally from Tennessee but I just moved from Pennsylvania, to come live with my aunt." and with that Miley walked over to an empty seat sat down and stayed quiet.

Home room was almost over and Miley already heard rumors being started about her, they varied from, "I heard she killed her parents when she was six and after her time in Jail they sent her to live with her aunt" or "I heard that she was disowned from her family and forced to live with her aunt." and so the rumors went on each one more crazy then the next and Miley was getting frustrated. She hated new schools.

The day dragged on for Miley, she'd gotten lost on her way to class twice already and when ever she'd arrive at a new class she'd introduce her self with the same story she used in home room then she'd take a seat and not talk for the rest of class.

Miley's plan for turning into a chameleon was going great that was until she reached yet another door. She door to Mr. Tallion's history class. Miley took another deep breath, probably billionth of the day and pushed open the heavy wooden door.

Miley's eyes sanded the room, it was normal. Blue carpet, wooden desks arranged in a circle, posters and maps covering the white walls and a big teachers desk next to the white dry-erase bored. Miley was early due to the fact that she figured out where room 263 was when she got lost looking for her English class. So Miley ventured to the corner of the circle and prayed that if she was quiet enough she wouldn't even have to make her stupid introduction for her self that's she has done way too many times today.

Minutes passed and kids filled in, Miley sank down in her seat hoping to pull off being invisible to her whole class. Then Mr. Tallion walked in and just started teaching, he didn't notice the new addition to the class, which made Miley's day she pulled off being a chameleon, or at least that's what she thought.

About half way threw history class Mr. Tallion had to leave to go make copies of a handout illustrating the outline of next weeks test. Once he left the room a random kid with blonde shaggy hair counted to ten out loud.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one" and the second he reached one the class became an uproar of talking teenagers. It was all going fine until someone noticed her.

"Hey you in the back!" a kid with short dark almost black hair called out. Miley looked around in confusion causing the kid to say, "yes you" to Miley

Miley flinched she knew this was going to end badly, Miley had been threw enough hard time and bulling to just get that gut feeling when she was about to be harassed.

"Yes?" Miley replied in a squeak, she wanted to make her voice sound strong but she was far too nervous.

"What's your name?" he said with a smirk signifying that he caught onto her terror.

"Miley." she said in the same tone as before but a bit stronger.

"Miley… I like that name." the kid said making his way over to her, each step he took haunted her, the squeaking of the floors under his feet sounded like they were laughing at her as well.

"Thank you" Miley choked out, as he reached her desk.

"You know your kind of cute," he said staring at her chest instantly making her feel self-conscious.

Miley stood up from her desk in an attempt to get away from this kid; he was seriously starting to scare her.

"Oh no need to be afraid of Me." he said looking at her with piercing eyes that were as black as night. It scared the heck out of her.

He started walking towards her and she walked backwards trying to find a way to escape him, but nothing work and now her back was up against the wall.

He chuckled in a way that would be perfect for a scary movie. But this was no movie; Miley realized that when he grabbed her butt roughly. Miley squirmed and tried to get out of his clasp. Bad idea

"Why you little…" he said as he raised his had and brought it to her face with such force that it caused an instant bruise. Tears started to brim her eyes but Miley wouldn't dare let them fall. She was stronger then that, she would just have to hold in her tears until the bell rang. And luckily for Miley I rang before he could harm her any more.

Miley dashed out of class but the laughing of her class mates rang threw her head, and the burning of her cheek refused to subside. It was time for lunch but no way in hell was Miley going to go into a room filled with those people.

It took Miley about fifteen minutes until she found a quite door that she pushed open to reveal the janitors closet. Miley went in and found a small chain attached to a light and pulled it. The light illumined the dark closet and Miley sat down on a bucket and ate her PB&J sandwich and cried. That was how Miley's first day of school went.

**A/N: OH MY GOSH!!! You guys are SO amazing! I checked my computer today when I got home and I saw how many people read this story and how many reviewed and my heart soared! I seriously screamed with happiness. You guys rock out loud!!! There will be a Niley so just keep reading; I needed to set up the story first. So tell me what you thought of Miley's first day, pretty rough huh? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: once again you guys amaze me! I can't believe that you guys enjoy my writing so much! The feeling when I log on to my email and see I have 20 emails from Fan Fiction about my two stories saying that someone added me to there scriptions or favorite story, or reviews! They make me squeal in happiness and I am not the type of person who squeals. So I just wanted to say thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter because this one is for you, my amazing readers.**

The final bell rang but it sounded more like music to Miley's ears. After eating in the janitors closet for lunch and being talked about, made fun of and just plain insulted she was exhausted. Ever since that kid, whose name turned out to be Luke, confronted her in history class she became the new laughing stock of the school. Oh how she hated Luke. Her right cheek was still red and she had a feeling it would soon turn blue. Perfect. Just plain perfect.

Miley grabbed her books she needed for home work and her green backpack from her locker and practically ran out of school, but not fast enough because she happened to hear Luke make a comment about her butt to his friends then start laughing like a character that crawled out of her nightmare but once again she had to face the fact that this wasn't a dream. She wouldn't be waking up any time soon and she truly was living the type of life that four years ago she would of never even imagined her like this. So Broken.

Miley entered the parking lot scanning for her brother's old red car. You'd think that when an old red pick-up truck was placed in a lot with a bunch of silver and black convertibles and fancy cars it would stick out like a soar thumb. But of coarse is didn't, it blended in with everything else. The red pick-up tuck could accomplish the one single thing she wished she could. But Miley was living her own nightmare and nothing would ever go her way it seemed.

Miley ended up walking home because she figured Jackson must of already left and just forgotten that she was waiting for him. Normally she'd be mad but he was all she had left. He understood her and she loved him with her whole heart.

Miley arrived at her house only to be confronted by the smell of alcohol. Yes that's right Miley's aunt is an alcoholic. Miley pushed open yet another door and saw her aunt out cold on the couch and her brother ordering pizza for the two of them. So Miley signaled to Jackson that she'd be upstairs and he nodded back in understanding, Miley forced her Jell-O –like legs to climb the steps that lead to her room.

First Miley padded her way over to the pink mirror hanging on the blue and green polka-dotted walls. She was right on her cheek in the shape of a hand was a dark blue mark. Normally Miley would have cared but she just couldn't. She wasn't in the mood to care. She stopped caring when she got the phone call four years ago saying that her and her brother Jackson were now parentless. Ever since then Miley refused to care and the ring of a cell phone sacred the crap out of her.

The night dragged on and soon the Pizza arrived at the door. Miley came down and padded for the pizza. It was her turn to pay, her and Jackson would alternate because it was oblivious that Aunt Trish wasn't going to make them a meal. At lest not one that was eatable. Miley thanked the young man that brought over the pizza and then shut the door, making her way over to the kitchen so she could eat. She set the pizza down and so her night continued.

During diner Miley and Jackson talked about random things and Miley was careful not to tell him how much of an awful day she really had. It was just something that she didn't want her brother to be apart of. After the pizza was eaten and such Miley once again forced her legs to take her upstairs. When Miley reached her room she just flopped on to her bed and fell asleep the minute her head hit the soft bed.

Miley awoke to the sound of her phone alarm blasting the song "welcome to my life" it fit her perfectly as of now. She rolled out of bed and shut off the alarm on her phone. _Oh great another day of hell_ was the thought that instantly came to mind. Miley look at the blue handprint that was now engraved into her face, it covered most of the upper part of her right cheek, it didn't look pretty. Miley put on a pair of blue jeans and an old vintage concert T-shirt. Miley ran a brush threw her tattered hair and then bent down to scoop up her backpack from the wooden floor. Miley went down stairs and grabbed a granola bar for breakfast and a water bottle.

Miley decided to walk to school today, she didn't want to have some awkward conversation with Jackson the whole ride so to make that impossible she told him that she would walk. Miley was just short of half way there when the sky opened up and the first crack of thunder appeared. Miley shivered as the rain droplets soaked her. _Perfect, just perfect._ Was the thought running threw Miley's mind.

It took Miley a half hour but she finally made her way threw the rain and into school. Miley was so nervous when she walked into homeroom she didn't even realize how soaked she really was. Not until now that is.

Realization hit when the girl that goes by the name of Selena (Russo) said, "hey Stewart, trying to win a wet T-shirt contest?" the whole class exploded in laughter and Miley wrapped her arms around her body just praying to become invisible.

Homeroom was over and Miley made sure to run to her locker and put on her hoodie to cover up her soaked shirt. It was only 8 o'clock and her day already sucked.

Threw out all of Miley's morning classes she was ridiculed and laughed at. She felt like crap. Like the whole world was against her and was set on just breaking her once again. Miley prayed that maybe just maybe she could make one friend.

Miley's prayers were answered during break when she heard her name being called.

"Hey!" a boy with saggy brown hair said directed at her, "it's Miley right?"

"Yeah" Miley replied short and simple. She wanted him to get it over with; to make her want to cry and leave as fast as possible but what happened instead shocked her.

"Hi, I'm Oliver, and I know what its like to be the new kid. I was new last year."

"Wow, thanks. I think you're the first person who has actually talked to me." Miley said with a smile stretching across her face.

"Well I am talking to you and I'm also asking you if you needed a friend"

"You have no idea," Miley said and at that moment she knew she had a friend for life. Sure she'd never tell him her whole story and she wasn't going to let him in. she'd only let him in just enough so that they could be friends, but she refused to let him in any more then that, it was best this way. Miley wouldn't get hurt once he changed his mind. And he will they all do.

**A/N: I know it seems like Miley's life is starting to get better but make sure to read the next one if you want to see how I manage to mess it all up. no this isn't going to be a Moliver story, Oliver just sets up the next few chapters. and don't think I forgot about Nick because I promise in this chapter or the next Nick will come, I just don't want to rush any thing too much. I have a basic plan for this story but there will be some chapters that are just what ever I think of at the moment. and also please send me your ideas or your predictions for this story because I'm working really hard on it but I want to know what you guys want to see happen. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: once again you guys are amazing and too kind to me. : ) thank you and I hope you like this chapter, it goes out to any one who reviewed.**

Days passed and it was now Friday. Miley has been getting rides to and from school form Oliver, Oliver and Miley are basically inseparable and always stick together. Miley is still being bullied and made fun of at school and her and Oliver eat in the Janitors closet for lunch every day. Miley dose her best to avoid Luke and hasn't talked to him since Monday , her first day.

Miley was running around her room throwing on what ever she could find and putting her hair into a messy ponytail bun. Miley's alarm clock didn't go off and she had exactly two more minutes before she would have to leave and walk over to Oliver's house to get a ride to school. Miley ran down the steps careful not to wake her Aunt and sprinted out the door in dark-wash jeans and a navy blue hoddie that had yellow writing on it.

Miley sprinted all the way to Oliver's and when she finally got there she looked threw the gate to see her best friend leaning against his truck waiting for her.

"Hey Oliver sorry I'm late I over slept!" I yelled threw the gates. Oliver snapped out of his daydream and a smile broke out onto his face at the sound of Miley's voice.

"no problem just hurry up and get in so were not late for home room!" Oliver called opening the iron gates.

Miley climbed into his car and sighed out of breath, "good morning" she said politely.

Oliver laughed, "You know you could of just called me and I would of just picked you up from your house."

"yeah but what's the fun in that" Miley said lying, she didn't want Oliver to get too close to her so she often lied to keep him out of her house or to just keep him at a safe distance.

the rest of the ride was pretty quiet until there every day argument about the radio started.

"come on Oliver just this one time can we listen to a song I like?" Miley pleaded

"no because the only music you like it that Elvis dude"

"COSTELLO!! its ELVIS COSTELLO!" Miley said getting mad

"who cares," Oliver said and then saw Miley's face drop so he added, "ok here is the deal, we can listen to Elvis COSTELLO if you come with me tomorrow"

"ok!" Miley said happily, and so they listen to Elvis Costello until the arrived at the parking lot then Miley realized something

"wait Oliver, what are we doing Saturday?" Miley asked curiously

"going to the school Football game" Oliver said with an innocent smile

"ugh seriously?"

"yup" Oliver said back, and then they parted way so they could go to their different homerooms.

Miley entered the class and surprisingly everyone just ignored her, they were too caught up in a conversation about something Miley just didn't know what. but she was just glad it wasn't about her. Miley made her way to the back of the class and let her mind wonder. _maybe going to the game with Oliver would be fun_ she thought.

half way threw homeroom Miley got bored with listening to her own thoughts so she decided to eavesdrop on her classmates. Miley listened intently trying to get all the information possible, and then whished she hadn't it. they were talking about the game this weekend and how they were all going to be there. now Miley wasn't too sure about her agreement with Oliver.

periods passed and the only thing people talked about was the "big game" this weekend that Oliver was forcing her to go to. soon enough the day was over and she met Oliver in the parking lot and after about a half hour of begging Miley decided to give up on it and just go to the game.

_the next day…_

it was now Saturday morning and Miley rolled out of bed dreading the thought of the after noon she was going to have to go threw. Miley was dressed in jeans, a long sleeved top and a pair ugg boots. she heard music blasting from her cell signifying that Oliver was texting her to hurry up and to meet him there so Miley trudged out of the house and walked to the school football fields.

The sounds of cheers erupting and drums banging got Miley's blood pumping, as she got closer to the wired fence that lead to the game, she climbed up the bleachers and met up with Oliver. they sat and talked as Oliver explained football to Miley. Miley was just sort of not caring, she did this for Oliver, because he' s all she has.

everything was going great until Miley heard someone come up and sit behind them. Miley turned around to see whom it was and instantly regretted her choice. behind her sat the guy who was currently making her life a living hell. Luke.

Miley quickly turned her head in an attempt not no be noticed but her attempt fail when she heard, "oh look who we have here" Luke said, his beady eyes tearing her apart.

"just leave me alone Luke" Miley said strongly

"I could but I won't, you see I think your pretty." he said making her want to gag and wince at the same time

"well I think you're a sorry excuse for a human" Miley said a little bit louder

"oh you did not just go there" Luke said visibly angry

this gave Miley confidence in a strange way so she dared to say, "oh yes I went there."

"oh you little-" but Luke was cut off by Oliver,

"Miley watch out!" Oliver yelled referring to the brown football that was coming straight toward her head.

without a single thought Miley turned around and caught the ball flawlessly at the last second.

Oliver's mouth dropped slightly then Miley threw the ball down to the field so hard and accurate that it hit the wide-reviver in the stomach. then Oliver's mouth dropped all the way.

"Come on Oliver lets just go, I can't stand to be near this scum bag." Miley said pulling Oliver up and walking out with him at her side.

but back on the field stood the quarterback Nick Gray astonished that a catch and a throw like that could be made so flawlessly and by a girl none the less. nick wanted to know her so he asked his brother who was also his team mate, "hey Joe, do you know who that girl is?"

"what girl?" Joe sounded confused like always.

"the girl that caught the fly kick, do you know her?"

"oh that girl, her name is Miley. she is a complete nerd she's friends with that creepy Oliver kid." Joe said tapping into his inner-gossip side.

"oh" was all nick could say, Nick thought she was beautiful and even though by the sound of it his brother wouldn't approve, he was going to make her his girl friend no mater what.

Nick spent the next two weeks asking EVERYONE for Miley's number, but no one had it so he decided that tomorrow he was going to ask her out. straight to her face. flat out. _"will you go out with me"_

that night Nick fell asleep with a smile on his face dreaming about what her answer would be.

**A/N: wow that was a long chapter huh? well I thought you deserved it : ) so wouldn't it be just PERFECT if Miley would say yes when nick asks her? well I think that would be just too plain expected. lol so read the next chapter to figure out how it all goes.**


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: thank you to everyone for being so amazing and putting up with the fact that I couldn't post for the pass couple of days. I've been swamped with homework and other things; my life is a non-stop marathon right now. **

**But I am taking the time to thank ****Smiles ()** **for the amazing idea about what to do with this chapter, I really like what you suggested! So if any one had ideas I will seriously use them or if not defiantly read them. So this chapter is dedicated to ****Smiles () ****thanks a million for saving me from my short writers bock.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for some minor character and the plot**

_Previously: _

_Nick spent the next two weeks asking EVERYONE for Miley's number, but no one had it so he decided that tomorrow he was going to ask her out. Straight to her face. Flat out. "Will you go out with me"? _

_That night Nick fell asleep with a smile on his face dreaming about what her answer would be._

That morning Miley was awoken startled by the music blaring from her phone. It was her favorite song, Wonderwall by Oasis, it used to be the song she'd sing when she was with her dad in the car, the countless times they'd drive to Dairy King in the summer blasting that song laughing and singing along.

Miley quickly slammed her hand down on her phone causing it to stop playing that song. Ever since her parents died, music was DEAD to her. Miley could feel the possibility of tears coming once her nose started to burn like it always did before the water works came. But Miley wouldn't let that happen, she was too strong or at least the wall she built was too strong. Miley wasn't going to let one song become the wrecking bomb that destroyed her amazingly high wall.

Miley slowly walked over to the bathroom praying that her aunt was still knocked out on the couch like always. It was always either that or she'd be out with some creepy scumbag guy. Miley shuddered at the thought and entered the blue bathroom. Miley was in a I'm-too-tired-to-care mood so she just put on a pair of blue jeans and a baggy navy blue sweat shirt. Her hair was tied back in a messy knot held together by a lime green hair tie, and that was it besides the pair of black converse that hugged her feet perfectly.

Miley walked back into her room and grabbed the phone to call Oliver to make sure he was up and ready to drive them to school. Miley dallied the second most familiar number to her fingers into the keypad of the phone and waited.

After three rings Oliver picked up the phone, he sounded like he just woken up when he groggily said, "hello?"

"Hey Oliver its me, I'm ready and I just called to make sure you were." Miley said while getting all of her books together and stuffing them into her bag.

"Hum…. sure…red!" Oliver yelled distraught

"Oliver are you ok? You don't sound so good"

"I think I'm sick, sorry Miles you'll have to face school without me today" Oliver apologized while giving a wheezed cough that made him sound like he could have bronchitis.

"That's ok Oliver I'll just see you tomorrow then, feel better!" Miley said sincerely and shut her phone

_Great, just great_ was what Miley thought as she walked down stairs to thankfully seeing her aunt knocked out on the couch totally unconscious. Miley let out a sigh of relief she didn't even know she was holding, and stepped out the door.

Miley looked at her feet and let them guide her to school, she didn't want to think about what could happen to her if Oliver wasn't there for her but those thoughts were the only ones circling her head like a theorizing cyclone of fear. Miley was scared and would NEVER admit it.

Miley approached the door to school. Those big black taunting doors, with gold painted handles. The laughed at her as her griped the handles and forced her to lean her weight in and open the door. Miley walked into the usual fast pace moving halls and quickly fought the current until she reached her locker.

Miley dumped all of her books into her messy locker and shut it twisting the lock making sure no one would steal anything precious of hers. Then again Miley was convinced that she owned nothing, nothing at all precious and worth looking after, but she locked it any way.

Miley's day so far was HELL. She was bullied even more since Oliver wasn't there to protect her, or at least share the ridicule. Now she had history…. oh joy.

Miley forced her legs to walk into the room filled of whisperers. They were obliouvous were talking about her but she plastered on a fake smile and sat down. It was so effortless for Miley to lie about her feelings now, she could paint a smile on her face like it was another layer of skin, it was truly that ease.

Class continued and Miley was asked to answer a question she didn't know so she just mumbled like an idiot and waited for some one to save her. But Oliver was M.I.A. (missing in action)

Class was suck-ish so far and Miley knew it was on a down hill spiral when the teacher left the class to go get the computer cart. Miley sharply cursed under her breath, this was anything but good.

Miley tried to become invisible by sliding down deeper into her seat but as soon as she did she was reminded, sadly, that she was not invisible when it came to bullies.

"So Stewart where id your dork of a friend Oliver?" Luke said walking over to her desk

"He's sick" Miley said as her teeth gritted together.

Luke scoft, "yeah right I'm sure he just finally figured out who you really were and he realized that after hanging out with you he'd never be able to show his face in public" Luke said harshly. Each word stung Miley like someone putting salt into a huge gash, but Miley didn't want to lose so she fought back.

"Oh yeah well since your some expert on my life then what am I really?"

"Oh that's ease you an unloved, low life, slut who moved here because no one loved her"

And that was the worst Miley could feel she walls start to shake but no creep like Luke would break them it wasn't going to happen so she decided to say, "go. To. Hell. Luke."

"Oh I would but you'd miss me far too much" and then the teacher came back. Miley didn't have the last word but her last words were stronger then his, that was only a small bright side though.

The rest of class passed by rather quick but Miley knew it was only because she was dreading lunch and the world was against her to the time decided to go faster just to make her life worse.

The bell rang and Miley quickly stood up and walked out. She was in no was in the mood for a Luke conversation. Miley made her feet go onto autopilot and carry her to her locker. She was walking pretty fast and she sent out an aura saying 'don't bug me if you don't want me to bite your head off.' Miley figured this would keep most away and she was right it did keep **most **away.

Miley's locker soon came into view along with a guy? Miley was confused, the only guy that waited for her was Oliver and that guy was defiantly **not **Oliver. This boy has a mop of curly hair, big liquid brown eyes, and was wearing dark was jeans, converse that matched the ones on her feet and a zip up football hoddie. Miley was sensing that this wouldn't be good.

Miley exhaled and forced her feet to unwillingly approach the boy and her locker. She ignored him, she decided that ignoring at first was her best option and she'd think of something else if she had to.

"Hey," the boy with the curly hair said looking nervous? She didn't know why any boy would be nervous around her but she decided that she could at least give him a 'hi' back so she did.

"Hi" and then Miley kept putting books into her locker.

"Umm…I…. um…." the curly hair guy struggled with his words honestly making Miley interested in what he had to say.

"Spit out" Miley said as she suppressed a grin, she wasn't letting this boy get to her, not yet.

"Look I suck at small talk so I'll just say in…" then I took a long deep breath giving Miley enough time to say,

"You know your stalling right?" she said not really as a question but more like a statement hopefully to make him speed it up.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked Miley and Miley's jaw dropped this wasn't supposed to happen

"What I don't even know your name and you come over here and ask me out?!" Miley's voice escalated but only a little

"My name is Nick, and I just well I noticed you and honestly I really want to know you better."

"Well _Nick_, you cant just go over asking random girls out. At least not this girl, I'm not just one of the many cheerleaders that you date like it's a game" Miley spat, her walls went up and she was scared and she was protecting her self.

"Well its good that you noticed me before" Nick said being cocky

"What?" Miley said confused

"You know I've dated a cheerleader so you must have noticed me before" Nick stated

"Or maybe its because only jerks can date six girls in one week" Miley spat

"Oh so your keeping track now"

"Who could keep up? Can you just leave me a lone I've been having a crappy day and I don't need an idiot like you around me"

"Oh that hurt but come on just admit it, you so like me"

"Do not!"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do-" Miley couldn't finish her sentence because Nick's lips were now on hers. Miley was out raged that he would just kiss her but for some strange reason she couldn't pull away.

**A/N: who watched the super boll last night?? it was awesome!!! lol, anyway I'm sorry for taking so long but please know that I woke up at 5am just to write this for you guys because I think you that amazing! so WOW who expected that to happen during Nick and Miley's first conversation? this chapter honestly wrote its self I wasn't even planning on putting the kiss in there yet but I did, so read on to see where this leaves Nick and Miley. **

**Reviews are appreciated and loved. Trust me reviews make me post faster.**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: ok so I just wanted to say that I…. LOVE you guys!!!! You are the reason I've been smiling non-stop all week!! You're all so AMAZING! Please review, it only takes a second to tell me if you like or didn't like my story! Once again love you all!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few extra people in the story**

_Previously:_

"_Do-" Miley couldn't finish her sentence because Nick's lips were now on hers. Miley was out raged that he would just kiss her but for some strange reason she couldn't pull away._

Once Miley regained her strength she ripped her lips away from Nick's and viciously slapped him on the cheek as hard as she possibly could. Nick's face showed confusion and somewhat of fear at Miley's outburst.

"What the hell! I barely even know you and you just come up to me and kiss me!" Miley fumed.

"I-" nick started but Miley cut him off too mad to let him speak.

"Don't come near me ever again" and with that Miley stormed out of the halls and went to the comfort of the janitors closet that she and Oliver called home during lunch period.

And Nick he stood in the halls for the rest of the lunch period. He didn't move a mussel all he did was think. He thought about Miley and he thought about how he wasn't letting this end. Not here. Not now. Not like this.

And so the day went on Nick stayed away from Miley and the countless amount of jerks that populated the high school ridiculed Miley.

Once Miley arrived at her door step she subconsciously looked to her left, then her right, making sure no one that knew her was in sight, she couldn't let them know how broken and screwed up her life was, she just wouldn't let it happen.

Miley used the little strength she possessed in her right arm to open the door to her house only to find her aunt was out partying and her brother was staying over at his friends for the night, so Miley having enough of everything and everyone just went to her room and lied on her bed not even bothering to change her clothes.

A minute passed, then fifteen, then an hour passed when Miley finally decided that sleep wasn't coming. So Miley lied awake in her small bed thinking…. about Nick, about the kiss, and about how much she considered him a jackass right now.

That night Miley finally fell asleep and to her dismay she dreamed about Nick.

It was a strange dream to say the least. In Miley's dream her and Nick were on a beach, with the sun setting behind them. Nick had a cup with a pineapple and an umbrella next to him and in the distance there was a tiki hut. But no matter how random that was the strangeness was the fact that he had his right arm wrapped around her and he kissed her. And she _liked _it.

Miley shot up due to her phone blasting Heals over Head. Miley spun her legs off to the side of her bed and put pressure down on her legs and stood up. Miley got dressed in a purple hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. Miley ran a brush threw her rat's nest called hair. Once she was ready she sent Oliver a text saying that she would rather walk this morning

Miley grabbed a granola bar and left her house careful not to wake her aunt, and as always she didn't.

Miley made her way out the door and on to the harsh unforgiving black pavement, the pavement that held the secrets of everyone. The secrets that were passed on to the pavement for safekeeping, they were passed on by the rubber sols of the shoes and there those secrets would stay. The Pavement held secrets of Mileys' too but Miley knew that it wouldn't be long before the pavement would betray her and all of the secrets of hers. Of the world's, would be out in the open. It was only a matter of time.

Mileys feet moved like they were on autopilot, _right left right left,_ and so on. Never once did Miley have to tell her feet that she wanted them to move, they just did it on there own and Miley had no problem with that. Soon Miley was met with the end of her driveway, she was ready to go out and endure another day. Miley just hoped that she could get threw it.

Miley pushed open those doors, those doors that she hated with a strong passion, those doors that lead Miley into high school. Oh how she loathed those doors.

Once Miley finally pushed open the big intimidating doors it revealed her school, her own personal hell. The only thing that made agony like this better was the fact that Oliver saw this awful place the same was Miley did. They both saw it for what it truly was, a place filled with heart breaks, taunting, ridicule and sadness, there was nothing more to a place like this. Nothing at all.

After Miley finished shoving all of her text books into her locker she turned around only to see something she wished she had not see. Miley was confronted with the image of her best friend, her only friend, her Oliver, and her was talking to Nick.

Miley was a naturally curious person to begin, but she always kept her curiosity in check but this, this was different, Nick was messing with her best friend. So Miley let her feet move on to auto pilot and let her wise feet control her next move. With in seconds she was about a foot away from her best friend and her somewhat of an enemy.

Before Miley could get any closer Nick was gone, gone like he vanished into thin air. So Miley turned to Oliver. Miley wanted answers and she wasn't leaving without them.

"Hey Oliver,"

"Oh hey Miles" Oliver said coming out of his short day dream

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"You talking to Nick"

"Oh that," I nodded my head, "you'll never believe this, he invited me to his party tonight and I'm aloud to bring one person, so will come with me?" Oliver said, it was sweet but in a friend like way, but the fact that Nick would sink this low to go out with me that he started manipulating my friend.

"Umm…since when are you and Nick friends?" I asked avoiding the question until I was sure that there wasn't anything-fishy going on with this ordeal.

"Oh well we were friends when we were really little and he just came up to me and asked me to be his friend, isn't that great?" Oliver said, he was so happy. I couldn't burst his bubble it would be like killing a puppy, it just wasn't right.

"Oh… cool"

"Yeah, so are you in for the party or not?" he gave me the puppy eye look and so I had no choice but to give in. I mean if you'd seen that face you would of to.

"Ok I guess, yeah, sure" I said earning a friendly hug from Oliver.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!!!"

"No problem I'll just meet you there" I said as Oliver wrote down the address onto my hand. I smiled, it was fake, but it was completely believable, and that's all that counts.

The day moved on and Mileys thoughts were consumed with all of the bad things that could go wrong at the party, there were so far 352 reasons and Miley was still thinking of more. I wasn't until she reached her locker, then she knew it was all going to suck and go wrong tonight because standing at her locker, leaning on the endless rows of lockers stood Nick.

Miley exhaled and approached him, "what are you doing here jackass?" he was mean to her so she wasn't going to play the nice card.

"What no _'hey Nick'_ you just insult me right off the bat. I'm hurt," he said smirking the whole time.

"Back off Nick and leave me alone!" Miley said extremely angry. She knew she shouldn't be this angry right off the bat but he made her that way, he and all of the other awful people that consumed her life.

"Ok, ok, fine I'll leave you alone" and with that Nick was gone, but Miley knew it wasn't the last of Nick Gray, he **was** coming back and there was **nothing** that she could do about it. So Nick left Miley with a huge smirk spread across his face in accomplishment.

**A/N: ok since I feel like such a jerk for not posting when I said I would, I am posting the next by tonight. The next chapter wont is as long but it's a really important chapter so yeah.**


	8. Chapter

**A/N: yay!! I posted!! lol I want to thank all of my reviewers and engoragers, your all loved by me : ) thank you so much you rock my world!!! so enjoy this chapter, its for you.**

Nick actually left Miley alone for the rest of the day. There were no comments, no rude talking, and no random kissing. Things were going great.

That night Miley got dressed wearing a dark blue mini denim skirt, and a red and black Ed Smarty (**a/N: lol all I could think of)** t-shirt. Miley ran a brush threw her hair and applied a very small amount of mascara onto her eye lashes, with her feet tied into a pair of black and white converse she was done.

Seconds later Miley opened up her window and climbed out. Miley scalded the side of the house trying to find the bottom, Miley made this plan up so that she could escape if something ever happened, but this was the first time Miley was actually using her invention to sneak out, but she felt like she had to be there and plus she could never leave Oliver in a place like this he'd probably die.

Miley forced her reluctant legs to carry her in side the house that held the party. The house was filled with loud noises and blaring stereo. There was pizza off to one side that looked like it'd all been eaten the first second it arrived, there was some people who were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, and then as Miley's eyes scanned the room her eyes landed on her best friend. Oliver was waving her down like he was a plane traffic conductor and Miley wanted to giggle but she wasn't going to let her self, it would show too much feeling, too much of who she was, so instead Miley just made her way over to her one and only friend, Oliver.

"Hey Oliver" I yelled over the blasting music

"Hey Miles, why are you late?"

"I had to sneak out," I said plainly, Oliver didn't know about Miley's parents or about her aunt and she wanted it kept that way for as long as possible.

"Coolness" Oliver said trying to act cool but miserably failing.

"Hey I'm going to go get a drink you want some Oliver?" Miley asked already walking away.

"No thanks Miles"

So Miley walked off reminding her self that she'd only have to do this for one night then she could be free and spend her Fridays avoiding her aunt and eating pizza with Jackson. The night dragged on, too slowly for Miley's taste. She spent the whole night in the corner watching Oliver embarrasses him self on the dance floor while attempting to break dance. Lets just say it didn't go so well. But something was strange, missing, out of place, but Miley just couldn't figure it out. Then realization hit her, Nick wasn't there. Miley thought she should be happy about this but he was getting to her, he was penetrating her safety barriers that kept out anyone and everyone that tried to care for her. She tried to live with out her barriers when she was younger but by the age of thirteen she realized that it was a stupid thing to do, she ended up heart broken and parentless. So Miley built barriers and no one would ever get closer then arms length.

It was a few hours into the party and it was now 10pm. Miley still had a lingering feeling of 'missing', and Nick still was a 'no show'. then all of the sudden Miley heard a door open, out of habit she turned her head to see the person who walked into the party only to be faced with the one person Miley was sure she didn't want to face. Nick.

Miley tried out her invisibility skill only to find that she had none when he locked eyes with her. her dazzling blue eyes were now blending perfectly with his carmel colored brown orbs. it was like an undineable force that was making him walk over to her, never once unlocking eyes. with in seconds Nick was in front of Miley.

"hey Miley" Nick said smirking

"hi, Nick" Miley returned but instead or being cocky her tone resembled the emotion annoyed.

"so I saw you checking me out over there"

"keep dreaming, why would I ever check _you _out?"

"Because you completely in love with me and you don't even notice it"

"Yeah sure and Oliver can dance" Miley replied coldly pointing towards Oliver who was trying to bring back 'the bump'.

"So you admit it, you like me"

"No I said I didn't get that threw you thick empty head"

"Ouch, insulting my head where did you get a come back like that? The back of a cereal box?" Nick said cocky as always

"Just shut up"

"Just admit that you love me"

"Ugh!" Miley let out a grunt of annoyance, prompting Nick to walk off and talk to his friends.

Miley did know what came over her but he just made her so mad! Her had been basically shaking out of anger. Miley lifted her right shaky had and picked up her shoe, she then used her amazing arm strength and with all of her might she chucked the shoe at Nick's head, and as expected he yelped in pain. Miley would of used something better then a shoe but that was all she had with her, but that right now was the least of her problems. So Miley turned and got out of the house, one converse tied to her foot and the other foot was bare, no sock, no shoe, but Miley didn't care she pick up her pace and ran.

Miley let her feet guide her all of the way home, she didn't want to be near that party, cause all that would bring her would be humiliation. So Miley picked the next best thing she could think of, running. Miley got to her front door and quietly unlocked the door. All lights were off leading Miley to believe that she was alone but then something happened that scared Miley half to death. The light turned on.

Miley jumped and her face turned around to see who was the person she had to confront. It was Miley's aunt, and she was mad.

"Well, well, well, look who we have her" Miley's aunt Tish's voice boomed and slurred. She was clearly drunk. "Where were you?"

"I-" Miley started but was sharply cut off

"Did I say you could speak!? no I didn't!"

"s-s-s-sorr-y" Miley stuttered out in fear.

"what did I say!?! NO TALKING WHEN I AM, YOU LITTLE INSOLENT, STUPID WORTHLESS CHILD!!!!" and with that loud statement, Tish's had connected with Miley's face as hard as Tish could possibly manage. and so the abuse started.

the abuse continued, Miley was punched kicked and doubled over in pain. but tears did not fall. Miley knew better then that. as much as Tish's beatings hurt, Miley knew crying would only make it worse, so she kept her mouth shut.

fifteen minutes passed and Tish didn't stop, she grabbed Miley by the neck and shoved her up against the wall. inflicting major pain on Miley, then Tish got a hold on Miley's hair, she slapped her. Tish then threw Miley to the ground. she got down and put his knees on Miley's chest, and slapped her repeatedly. It felt like hell to Miley and she couldn't take it anymore, so once Tish grabbed Miley's neck again Miley went limp, faking like she was knocked out hoping it would get rid of Tish, and it did.

Tish muttered under her breath "useless son of a bitch" and went to walk up stairs but ended up passing out on the steps. Miley took this as her cue to run. Miley forced her arms to pick up her body, and then demanded to her feet to carry her to the door. Miley opened it and didn't look back, she made herself run, it hurt like hell and her bruises, cuts, and gashes didn't help one bit. Miley kept running and then all of the sudden her legs gave out, not being able to hold such a broken body. Miley collapsed on the ground, and didn't care and just let the burning hot tears poor out of her eyes at the speed of light. Miley's chest heaved and she started gasping for air, and managed to cry so hard she puked. Miley didn't even know it was possible to cry so much that you puked but at that moment she came undone, she cried for her parents, her grandmother, her brother, for all of the kids that ever had to go threw something like she was at this moment, and she cried for herself. for the first time Miley Stewart cried for herself.

Miley lied on the ground for about 30 minutes, her chest was heaving and the water wouldn't stop coming out of her eyes but Miley gave up all tries on wiping the tears away after she realized that they weren't stopping anytime soon. then Miley felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and a familiar voice.

"Miley?" Nick's voice said above Miley's sobs.

**A/N: wow! Miley broke down and Nick found her! what do you think is going to happen???? I'm so happy I could get this posted tonight like I promised because I was feeling like such a jerk for not posting in so long, so I hope you enjoyed you two chapter day!! yay! **


	9. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys! So I'm trying stay true to my promise and post three chapters today!!! yAy! So I'm starting now and will have the third one up by late tonight. Thank you all so much, I love you!**

**also to any one who doesn't like my writing, no one is forcing you to read it!!!! instead of writing a nasty review, here is an idea: DON'T READ IT THEN!!! **

_Previously…_

_Miley lied on the ground for about 30 minutes, her chest was heaving and the water wouldn't stop coming out of her eyes but Miley gave up all tries on wiping the tears away about 15 minutes ago after she realized that they weren't stopping anytime soon. Then Miley felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and a familiar voice._

"_Miley?" Nick's voice said above Miley's sobs._

Miley's throbbing head jerked up to see the boy that was part of the reason she was coming undone. But Miley couldn't bring herself to be mad at him she didn't know why she just couldn't.

Nick's heart broke once he saw that his guess as to who the sobbing girl lying on the floor was confirmed to be Miley. He never thought he'd see her like this. It was painful looking at her tear-coated face and blood shot eyes. And he didn't even notice the bruises.

Miley couldn't talk, she was shaking violently and gut-wrenching sobs was all that passed threw her lips. She wanted to ask him why he was there but she was too week to even think about moving. Nick bent down to sit next to her, in the middle of the pavement on the dirty cold ground. He didn't say a word because he could tell she didn't want to talk. So Nick just stroked her hair and stayed silent, he looked off into the distance still oblivious to her bruises.

Minutes passed and Miley finally cried herself dry. Nick turned to see her tear stained face and really looked at her. A gasp left his pink lips once he saw the bruises and dried blood covering her body. She looked up at him waiting for him to say something.

And he did, "what happened?" he said his voice filled with worry and he sounded like he wanted to say more but had no clue as to how to express it in words that would make sense.

"I-I I-" Miley struggled trying to give Nick some explanation as to why she was so beaten up (no pun intended)

Nick saw her struggling and instantly felt protective of her. "Come on lets get you to a hospital."

Miley eyes widened and she managed to screech, "no!!!"

Nick was taken back by this, he was worried and scared about her and the fact that she wasn't planning on getting any medical help wasn't going to make this any better. "Ok well at least come with me, I can't leave you out on the streets alone like this" he was begging her with his brown crystal eyes.

Miley was too weak to protest so she simply signaled with her eyes that she would go with him. And Nick didn't waste a second; he got to his feet and bent down so he was closer to Miley. "Can you move at all?" nick asked trying to figure out his next move.

"No" it was quiet and weak but some how Nick still heard it, so he gently scooped her up into his arms carrying her marriage style over to his black truck.

It was clear to any one who saw her that Miley was in pain, a lot of pain. Nick did everything he could to keep her comfortable in his arms as he kept walking to his truck. Nick was getting worried about her, she kept flinching and it scared him, "are you ok?" nick asked and it was a stupid question because no duh she wasn't ok and he knew that but it didn't stop him from asking.

Surprisingly she replied with a quiet, "ya" nick didn't believe her but there wasn't much he could do and they were now at his truck.

Nick went around to the passenger side not knowing what to do; he asked Miley, "How do you think you'll be most comfortable?"

Miley shrugged and wiggled her way out of Nick arms and used her own feet. She was weak and it hurt, but she wasn't going to let herself become any more helpless.

Miley planted one foot in the car hoisted herself in. she flinched once her body came in contact with the seat. Nick saw but knew better then to mention it, he just shut the car door and entered on the opposing side of the vehicle and buckled himself in behind the steering wheel.

The car ride was silent for the first few minutes then Miley said, "I can't go back"

"Can't go back where?" Nick said confused

"Home" Miley said quietly.

"Why?" nick was so curious, she was usually such a closed book and the fact that she was opening up, to him, made him only hungrier for more information.

"They doesn't love me, I was stupid to think they would."

"Who doesn't love you?"

"Everyone." was Miley's reply.

Nick stopped and pulled to the side of the road. It was late and they were one of the only cars out there so it wasn't hard. Nick thought for a minute, _she thinks no one loves her?_ This shocked Nick, he figured out that she didn't let people in but he never once thought that the reason was because she felt unloved.

Nick regained control over his mind and said again, "what happened?" all nick expected was a lie, but what he got surprised him, the truth.

Miley looked at him, deep into his eyes and his intense glare matched hers as she ask, "do you really want to know?" nick nodded his head up and down, prompting Miley to sigh and prepare herself.

A minute passed and Miley opened her mouth, the details of her life, the good, the bad, and the just plain tragic all came out and were all hanging in the air. waiting.

Miley began, it started with her grandmother, then her parents and the crash, moving forward threw her broken down life and the sharp comparison to who she was and to who she was forced to become. The words dripped from her teeth, they flooded every square inch of the car.

Nick looked like he was about to cry just from hearing everything that happened in her short life. Then Miley got to the more recent things, like her aunt, her brother, and earlier that night. Nick winced in pain just thinking about what Miley had endured, and Miley winced remembering the harsh words and the pain that was inflicted on her.

By the time Miley was finished she felt tears burning her eyes once again. Miley thought she cried herself dry but looks like her eyes were out to prove her wrong. Nick could sense Miley getting upset all over again so he pulled her into a hug. He could feel her body stiffen do to fear of having someone so close to her so he softly whispered in her ear, "its ok, I'm not going to hurt you. Shhh you can cry its ok." and that's how the night went on, Miley cried and Nick hugged her trying his best to comfort such a broken person.

The sun started rising above them and Nick heard Miley's breaths deepen and he knew she fell asleep, so he softly let go of her and settled back into his seat and started the car. He pulled out of the space he was parked in on the side of the road.

He drove off in the direction of his destination with the sun rising around him and the broken girl next to him. At that moment all Nick was sure of was the fact that he was falling for Miley Stewart and he was falling hard.

**A/N: So Nick now knows the truth about Miley. So where do you think Nick is taking Miley? I know, but if any of you have a guess and I like it more then my idea then I might just use it : ) so please tell me what you think and I'll be posting again later tonight!!!**


	10. Chapter 12

**A/N: ok s I have to give out some of the biggest thank yous' ever! You are all so amazing and it's my fault for letting that person get to me. You all put a smile on my face and I love you all for that. Also just to be clear I'm NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!! Yay! **

**Make sure that you read the authors note at the bottom!**

_Previously…._

_He drove off in the direction of his destination with the sun rising around him and the broken girl next to him. At that moment all Nick was sure of was the fact that he was falling for Miley Stewart and he was falling hard._

It was about 6am by the time Nick reached the iron gates that blocked out everything that was to come. He reached his head out side the window of his old black pickup truck and typed in the code to make the iron gates open there mouths to let the car pass threw. The gates drew open revealing a building that Nick call home, but Nick could sense the drama waiting to happen, he knew that today home wouldn't feel so homey.

Nick drove up the winding drive way lined with flowers and small trees. Every single light was on in his house, meaning one thing. They were waiting for him, and they were mad. Nick drew a sigh from deep with in his stomach and turned off the car in the driveway. He slowly got out of the car and let his feet guide him to the passengers' side. Nick opened the door quietly and took in the girl in front of him. He noticed more bruises and that scared him. There were so many gashes covering her skin it was a wonder she didn't bleed to death.

Nick reached out his hands and gently shook the sleeping girl, she didn't respond. Nick shook her again and she shuddered in fear as a silent scream came out of her mouth. Nick jumped back, shocked. But then he quickly went over to her and hugged her. He could see her putting the pieces together again in her head. Once it all clicked she stopped shaking and looked around.

Nick let his arms drop to his sides and started to speak, "your at my house, you fell asleep but you also told me you couldn't come back to your own house so I took you here." he explained

"Thank you," Miley croaked, her voice scratchy from crying and hoarse from sleeping.

"Come on lets get you inside and at least an ice pack since you wont go to a hospital" Nick said as he slowly put one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs as he turned her to the side and placed her on the ground.

Miley let out a whimper of pain as her feet came in contact with the walkway. "Ouch!" Miley whimpered

Nick didn't waste a second going to help her. He placed his left muscular arm around her side and supported most of her weight. Side by side they both hobbled up the walkway leading to the double oak doors that were like a portal leading into a future filled with questions and few answers. They reached the door and Nick moved his hand back and forth knocking on the door because he forgot his key the night before.

The two teens were greeted with the face of Mrs. Gray. Her face was a mix of worry and anger when she said, "Where in the world were you Nicholas Jerry Gray?"

"Sorry Mom but can we just come in? She really needs some ice." Nick said pushing past his mother still supporting Miley with his arm. He set her down on the couch in the living room. His brothers and his father were in there as well but he just ignored them for the moment. "I'll be right back with some ice ok?" Miley just nodded as Nick left the room.

"Your that new girl right?" Joe said from his place in the corner. Miley only nodded, she wasn't going to trust her voice when she felt like this.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Did you get mugged?" Joe asked

"Joe that's enough you and your brother should go upstairs, and that wasn't a suggestion" Mr. Gray's voice said sternly as the faces of all of the boys dropped, they all walked upstairs and left Miley alone with Mr. Gray.

Another minute passed and Nick came back into the room with multiple ice packs in his hands. He walked over to Miley and placed an ice pack on the bruises that looked the worse. Miley winced at the cold, but soon she relaxed.

Nick could feel the glares of his parents burning a hole in the back of his head, but it wasn't until Mrs. Gray said, "Nick can we talk to you in the other room for a moment please." that Nick looked at them.

Nick moved from his spot by Miley and told her, "Hey, I'll be back in a bit, try to relax." all Miley could do was nod saying it was ok because it wasn't like she could tell him no. So Nick left the room with his two parents.

They walked into the dining room and Mrs. Gay shut the doors so that Miley couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Nicholas how could you be so irresponsible to stay out all night and with out a call!!" Mr. Gray yelled

"I wasn't planning on staying out all night." nick defended him

"And you brought home a girl that looks like she's been to hell and back!" Mrs. Gray said ignoring Nick.

"Her names Miley!" Nick said becoming angry

"I don't care if she was queen of England! You can't just bring random people into my house and think it ok!!!!"

"She isn't just some random person she's an amazing person and she's been threw so much!! Sue me for helping a friend!!!!!" Nick screamed at his parents.

"She can't stay here and that's final!!!" Mr. Gray yelled firmly

"Could you two for once think about some one else!? If you had to go threw even a tenth of what she has you'd want some one to care! But you don't because you're so cold hearted!!!!!" Nick yelled infuriated with his parents. It was against his nature to be like this but something just snapped and he needed to do this for Miley.

"Don't you dare you that tone with us!!!"

"Oh-" Nick started but got cut off by a weak voice.

"Its ok Nick, listen to your parents I'll just find somewhere else to stay" Miley said as she hobbled to the doorway and opened it so she could speak to the Grays'.

"You better find you own place!" Mrs. Gray yelled at Miley. Mrs. Gray was a nice person but she was so angry that she just yelled at Miley.

Miley tried to take a step backwards away from Mrs. Gray but ended up falling. It hurt so much that tears instantly came into her eyes and Miley said scared to death, "I-I-I'll go just please don't hit me"

**A/N: ok so wow! How will the Grays' react to that comment? And will they let her stay? Hmnnn… you never know. Lol I'll try posting again tonight and tomorrow I plan on posting a new POV. Yay! So now for my special authors note.**

**Ok so an amazing person who has really encouraged me to go on writing sent me this, she wrote it on ocean up about what Nick said on the late show. I so agree with her its not even funny. So this was sent to me by one of my readers her account name is **_**hadiy101, **_so** read what she wrote and write a review about it : ) **

**Here it is: **

_**Ok so I guess that 2-year relation ship was "young and little"**_

_**Ok so if 2Years = little, then what does big equal I mean come on! You have got to be kidding me!**_

_**People don't write songs like "can't have you" for little relation ships! Nicholas**_

_**I mean what happened to the cute sensitive one?**_

_**I mean seriously everyone who thinks its wrong for a16 year old to be trapped in a 40 year old mans body! I really miss the old Jonas brothers the ones who actually cared and weren't like this I mean I really hope there is hope for niley. I really want Miley to just break up with Justin and I really want everyone to come back to there normal selves and stop acting like such ******_

_**I was slowly losing respects for the Jonas Brothers but now I have**_

_**The smallest amount of respect for all of you Jonas brothers and this just earned Miley a lot more of my respect let me repeat: a lot of respect!!!!**_

_**For me, more respect then I ever though I could have, but soon enough hopefully you'll all realize that and stop being such ***'s**_

**A/N: and **hadiy101 **I changed some of it so it would fit and be able to be read by people who didn't read the article **


	11. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you all how much I love you just to show you all how much I really do! You're all SO amazing and I'm so happy you guys like my stories. Thank you all! And I'll try for a new POV 2morrow! **

_Previously…_

"_You better find you own place!" Mrs. Gray yelled at Miley. Mrs. Gray was a nice person but she was so angry that she just yelled at Miley._

_Miley tried to take a step backwards away from Mrs. Gray but ended up falling. It hurt so much that tears instantly came into her eyes and Miley said scared to death, "I-I-I'll go just please don't hit me" _

Mrs. Gray's expression changed from one of anger to one of sympathy as her brain processed just how broken and afraid the girl in front of her really was. She gently reached out her had and lightly touched the shaking girls face with the backs of her fingertips.

Miley flinched at the touch of Mrs. Gray's hand, but then calmed down when she got that it was a comforting thing rather then one used to inflict pain. Mrs. Gray tried to sooth her, "shh, its alright" she said into Miley's ear, then she got up and looked at Nick and said, "Nick take her up to the guest room and we will talk about your punishment after you rest,"

"Thank you so much mom" nick said, and kissed Mrs. Gray's cheek and hugged his dad, and then Nick turned to the girl who was stealing his heart. Miley was lying on the floor unable to get up due to the pain. Nick got down to her level and said, "come on Miles, lets get you into a bed,"

Miley just signaled with her eyes again that she was ok with being carried due to the fact that she was unable to walk on her own any more because she was so weak. Nick understood her "eye talk" and slowly wrapped his strong arms around her small damaged frame and lifted her up and into his arms. She let a small whimper of pain but then relaxed and was half asleep in his arms as he walked up the stairs to the second floor. Each step was like a building block representing the challenges that faced them and the ones that had already passed.

Nick reached the guest room door and shifted his wait so he could push open the door to reveal the sea foam green and light blue room. The bed was big and dressed up in white blankets while the rest of the room was extremely colorful.

Nick made his way threw the door and his feet pushed into the green plush carpet as he walked over to the bed and set the sleeping girl down on the bed.

Miley's eyes shot open when her body came in contact with the snow-white bed. Nick sensed her nervousness and said, "its ok, you're going to sleep here and I'm in the room right next door if you need me." Miley nodded at him, it cause pain in every square inch of her limp body but she didn't care. Nick left for a brief moment without any explanation, which confused Miley. When Nick walked back in he carried two decent sized pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

Nick made his was over to the side of the bed Miley rested on and gave her the pills in his hand. He slid a hand behind Miley's head to support her as she swallowed the blue pills, and handed nick the clear glass.

"Ok I'm going to go now, I'm right there if you need me" nick said pointing to the wall that Miley guessed that they shared. Miley nodded and nick slowly wrapped her body in the white sheets for her since she was too weak to do so her self.

Miley fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow, she didn't even hear nick whisper, "sweet dreams, I love you," he said to the darkness. Sure it seemed too soon to be saying love, but that's what Nick felt and he has never felt something so strong in his life before.

It was 12 in the after noon (they came home early in the morning remember) when Nick was awoken by sobs coming from the wall on the north end of his room. Nick quickly got up knowing that the sobs belonged to Miley. Nick ran out of his room and straight into the guest room, he moved his hands down the knob of the door opening it to reveal a sobbing girl. The girl that he had fallen for was crying and hugging a pillow under the covers of the guest bedroom.

Nick wasted no time making his way over to the sobbing girl. He took the covers from over her head and sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair as she finally said, "it all felt so real, like I was re-living it all" Miley's sobs grew louder and Nick pulled her into a hug.

"Its ok, it was just a dream. Your safe now, trust me." nick said.

Those words _trust me_, made Miley's brain go into somewhat of a lockdown. She processed the words and then after she decided that this time. This one time she was going to trust some one and that some one was going to be Nick Gray.

Nick and Miley both fell asleep like that, in a tight loving hug. It just felt so right for both of them to be together.

Later that day at 3pm Miley awoke. Miley's eyes scanned the room before her eyes landed on her knight in shining armor. He seriously was her knight, he came and he rescued her and now he was there and she wanted to start heeling. Nick was sleeping peacefully at Miley's side with his arm draped around her shoulder. Miley tried her best to get out of his grasp without waking him but had no such luck.

Nick's eyes fluttered open seeing Miley at his side, he smiled but then quickly removed his arm from Miley's shoulder and could feel his cheeks slowly heating up as a blush became visible.

Miley laughed for the first time in, well even she couldn't remember hoe long it had been since the last time she produced a real laugh. Nick smiled sheepishly at Miley and they made there way out of the room and downstairs.

Miley had a little more strength now. She could walk and talking wasn't as painful, but she still was in a ton of pain that refused to subside. All of the Grays' besides Nick were out at work or in Joe's case with a friend, so Miley and nick had the house all to them selves.

In all truth it was pretty boring, they watched a few random bad movies and ate popcorn. It wasn't until about 5pm that Miley asked Nick a question about one of the many things that were going threw her head. She decided to start off with the lightest topic and say, "hey Nick, would you mind if I used your phone to call Oliver? He's probably worried about me."

"Sure no problem" Nick said form his spot on the couch next to Miley. Nick then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Miley.

"Thanks, I'll be in the kitchen." Miley said as she hoisted herself up off the couch and took light slow gentle steps into the kitchen while dialing Oliver's number.

The phone rang three times before Oliver's voice came threw the speaker on Nick's phone. "Hello?" Oliver said confused.

"Hey Oliver, it's me, Miley"

"Hey Miles, I was just about to call I was getting worried."

"Well I'm ok. I'm staying at Nick Gray's as of now."

"What? Why?"

"He sort of helped me when I needed some one,"

"What I would of helped you. You know that Miles."

"Yeah I know, Nick was just there,"

"So you went to some guy you told me you hated when you needed some one but you wouldn't go to your friend." Oliver said

"Oliver stop, your starting to sound jealous and the only reason I went to nick is because he was there at the time. Plus I never said I hated him."

"I'm not jealous!! Just annoyed!" Oliver said, his tone angry.

"Annoyed at what!!" I said matching his tone of voice and anger

"The fact that I tell you everything but you wont even let me pick you up at your house! Annoyed at the fact that you went to some preppy jerk when you needed some one instead of your ONLY FRIEND!!!!!" he was yelling now and tears started to prick Miley's eyes. She didn't need this, not now but that didn't stop Oliver's words from stinging as much as they did.

**A/N: ok so I am mega proud of myself for getting this up tonight before I fell asleep. :) Yay for you and me!!! **

**So wow sounds like some one is ****jealous****, *cough* Oliver *cough* lol. So what do you think? I personally don't think this was my best. I wanted to keep some of it light and fluffy niley stuff but I also wanted to add a cliff. So if I get 12 reviews by 12:01 am 2morrow you guys get another chapter! Yay! So tell me all of your thoughts and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Chapter 14

**A/N: hiya readers! :] So I've decided that I wanted to try something different so from now on I'm going to include parts where I will show you things from Nick or Miley's point of view so you can understand it all a bit better. Also I must warn you this chapter had really emotional content and no, ****I'm NOT DEPRESSED**** or a cutter I just know some people who were and it's a touchy subject for me and I wanted to add certain things in this chapter to try to enforce awareness. **

**Please I urge you all to check out To Write Love On Her Arms, its an amazing thing that really opens your eyes, all you have to do is goggle it:]**

_Previously…_

"_The fact that I tell you everything but you wont even let me pick you up at your house! Annoyed at the fact that you went to some preppy jerk when you needed some one instead of your ONLY FRIEND!!!!!" he was yelling now and tears started to prick Miley's eyes. She didn't need this, not now but that didn't stop Oliver's words from stinging as much as they did._

Thoughts of fear entered Miley's body, she began to shake. The only time she was yelled at was if a beating was in her future. The hot unforgiving liquid spilled out of her eyes like the beads of water coming out of Niagara Falls. They started to hit the floor and sobs started to wrack her small body. She was broken now and there was no turning back so she just cried.

Nick heard gut wrenching sobs immerse themselves into the air from within the kitchen and quickly ran to meet the noise. Miley had stood against the wall and slid down, she had her knees tight to her chest and she was a wreck of messy hair and puffy eyes but to Nick she looked beautiful. not that he'd admit it.

Nick rushed over to the broken girl and sat beside her, his back against the cold wall of the kitchen and his arm sliding around her shaking body. "hey, what happened?" Nick asked whispering to the sobbing girl. he only just meet her and he knew his popularity would be jeopardized by doing this for her but he had to. it was like she was magnet and he was the only particle of iron in the cold earth. there was some crazy pull the he couldn't explain. he thought about it and decided that if he was on a completely different planet and they never meet before there would still be that pull and it would take him over, bringing him out of space and leading him to her. Nick was a strong believer in the fact that everyone you meet, you meet for a reason. Nick was sure that his reason for knowing Miley was to heal her. He wanted to be her glue, the thing that can bring every ripped up piece of her heart together so it fit like a perfect puzzle. and now that Nick knew his reasons he was determined to complete this task and make Miley Ray Stewart able to stand on her own and be one whole person for the first time since she was twelve.

"Ol-Ol-Ol-Oliver" was all Miley could muster before the sobs took control of her body all over again.

**Miley's POV (A/N: I'm trying something new and letting you see into Nick/Miley's minds)**

I had no control over anything anymore. I was sitting on freaking _Nick Gray's_ kitchen floor!!!! crying my eyes out over my best friend, or should I say ex-best friend. I mean I've only known Nick for a few weeks only really for a few hours!! and now I'm on _his_ floor with _his_ strong arm around my small shaking shoulder. I honestly don't know what happened, I didn't want to break like this, I never did, but something about him just seems so…right. I felt comfort for the first time and for someone like me that's so, _new._

an hour passed. I was still sitting on the kitchen floor, knees tight to my chest and Nick at my side. I started to finally calm down, and Nick noticed.

"Hey Miley, what happened?" he asked and looked at me with something in his eyes. I couldn't identify what it was and I scared me to death. I felt like I didn't have a choice but to run from the fear I was now experiencing. what I saw in his eyes was a glimmer that brought back past memories it was, I don't even remember the name for the feeling come to think of it.

**Normal POV**

Miley shot up like a gun and broke from Nick's grasp. She winced from the pain coming from her cuts and bruises, but ignored it. She put one foot firmly in front of the other and raced for the stairs. There was new tears coming out of her eyes from the pain but these tears were silent and she thanked god for it. but still none the less silent or loud the hot salty water rushed down her cheeks and burned with so much emotion it was painful. painful for Miley to show this much _feeling_.

She reached the steps and heard Nick's voice behind her. "Miley! Miley! Wait what happened??!?!" nick screamed but his words hit the wall that Miley just built back up and bounced off like a rubber bouncy ball and hit Nick right back.

Miley ran up the steps with Nick behind her trying to reach her but he could never keep up, she was too fast for him, she had experience with these issues like no one on earth should have, but lets not talk about that now. She got to the top of the stairs and ran to the first room she could find. She ripped open the door and slammed it shut.

The noise shook the whole house and then I became silent. The last noise heard was Miley locking the door to the room she escaped into.

the room that was going to hold the pain, the emotions, and the cries for help.

Miley's eyes darted around the room trying to determine who's room she was in. it was Joe's room she figured out due to the fact that the words '_Joe is da bomb' _were written on the walls. Miley would of rolled her eyes at Joe's cockiness but she didn't care at that moment she didn't care about life let alone a bigheaded football player. (Joe not nick)

Miley walked over to the bed and sat on the floor with her back leaning on the bed. Emotions flooded the room suffocating Miley. Her breaths became shortened and more needed as the wall seemed to close in on her. It was as if every breath she took in didn't reach her lungs and left her gasping for air begging the silence to give her some comfort, but It only gave her fear.

Miley was scared, _'What was that expression in his eyes?' 'Why am I here?' 'Why doesn't anyone love me?' _ those were the questions flooding Miley's thoughts as she got up and started looking around for something.

Miley dug threw every draw and then her search came to an abrupt stop when her eyes landed on what she was looking for. A single razor blade.

Miley's breath got cut in her throat and she started gasping again. She sank back down the wall and brought the blade to her writs. She shut her eyes as tight as they would go and moved the blade so it rested on her writs. In a single fast movement she drew it to the side leaving a fresh cut. The blood oozed out of the cut giving Miley the strange feeling of relinquishing all of her problems in the think metallic crimson liquid. Miley opened her eyes and cried on the floor, razor blade to her left and blood writs to her right.

**Nick's POV**

Maybe I showed her too much, maybe I scared her off but I couldn't help it. The way she makes me feel, its like……I cant explain it. She makes me feel……alive. Alive is the only way to explain it the sensation, the butterflies, and the way my heart ached when I saw her the other day on the street. it was like when your driving down a hill, when you go over the highest point for a split second you feel like your stomach is in your throat. its an amazing feeling that I get when ever I'm around Miss Miley Stewart.

I could see the pain and the raw fear fill her eyes as she ran away. She locked herself in Joe's room and now here I stand on the other side of the door. All I can hear is her sobs and some rummaging. In truth it scares me to think about what she might be doing right now so I'm knocking on the door and pleading for her to open, but it feels like all I'm doing is pleading to the silence. "Come on Miley!! Please open up!!! Tell me what just happened!!! I'm not going to hurt you!!!

In return all I got was the sound of silence and sobs. I ran down the hall and into Frankie's room to get his lock picking kit that he got for the holidays last year. It was out in the middle of the room and I tore threw it all until I found the pick that fit the locks on the doors in my house.

I ran straight back to the door of Joe's room and shoved the pick in the keyhole and started to jiggle it around unlocking the door. I pushed it open and revealed a sight I wish I'd never have to see because I broke my heart, into a million pieces.

Miley was sitting with her back to Joe's bed sobbing. There was fresh blood on the floor and I looked up a bit only to see Miley's wrist and a razor blade lying next to it.

I wasted no time getting over to her. I wrapped my arms tight around her body and let her cry into my chest. my shirt was soaking up all of the pain and the salt coming out of her eyes.

**Normal POV**

Miley looked up after a few more minutes of crying. Nick's arms were tight around her and I gave her a weird feeling of safety that she wasn't used to but this time she didn't run. She was too scared to run. Too scared to leave the only feeling of comfort she's ever had. she was even too scared to blink, she was scared at the thought that if she'd dare close her eyes Nick would disappear and she'd be back in the hell hole she called home with nothing but darkness to keep her company.

"Why Miley?" was Nicks simple question but it had a million answers.

"I was scared. I've been hurt so many time and you've managed to break threw all of the walls that I've had up since I was freaking twelve! And it scared me! I'm not some one you want to be with because when you leave just like everyone else always does I wont be ok! And I just cut myself a minute ago because I'm not loved! I have no real family! My brothers never there! My aunt hits me! My best friend hates me! And I can't stand life! I'm broken and I Can't be put back together!!" Miley screamed in between sobs that shook her body enough to break a bone.

"Miley-" nick started but was cut off by Miley.

"Just leave me alone!!" she screamed and then completely broke down crying.

Nick wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Tears reached the pink brim of her eye lids and spilled over, tears also escaped out of his eyes as well, just from seeing how broken she was. "No, I'll never leave you! Never Miley! I'm hear to stay!" he said as sobs broke threw his pink lips and into the air.

The two of them sat on Joe's bedroom floor, Nick's arms holding onto Miley with all the strength he had and Miley sobbing uncontrollably.

The only thing that Miley knew was true at this point was that Nick was her knight in shining armor who came to rescue her from the fear, but most importantly the silence.

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry that that was so depressing but I needed to write a chapter like this so you could see how broken Miley really was and how Nick really did break down some walls. **

**I hope you all liked it and if you thought It was too sad I can promise it will get happier at some point :] **

**I had to re-write this chapter 12 times no joke!**

**And again I strongly urge you all to check out ****To Write Love On Her Arms****, its an amazing thing that really opens your eyes. all you have to do is goggle it :]**

**oh and please check out my youtube account! I have a trailer for my other FanFiction up there and one of my fans is making me a trailer for this story as well so please check it out! the link is in my page or search my Youtube username: TheHeartNeverLies442**


	13. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey guys. I just wanted to say how sorry I truly am, and how much of a jerk I feel like. I know I haven't posted in so long! but I've been completely busy, and I started a new story, and my POV fans want a sequel so I'm making that. and I feel like the biggest jerk because I've been totally neglecting this story, and all of you.**

**which is why I've came to a dission. i've thought So long and hard about this but, I'm going to cancle this story. I'm not interested in it any more and I'm sorry. I wont take it down and maybe some day I'll finnish it but right now, I'm sorry.**

**the only way to stop me is if any of you had any REALLY good ideas that I could use to write this story. if someone does send me a really good ideas for this story that I like, I'll use it and write this story. **

**one again I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry to let you down like this. please forgive me.**

**love always**

**-theHeartNeverLies442**


	14. NILEY DAY

**A/n: hey guys!!! ok so I'm sorry, I know this isn't an update BUT, I HAD to write something for Niley Day! Duh!**

**I might try and write a one-shot for Niley Day but i am busy with family things and such that I have going on right now. :[**

**I will update more before I go to camp (June 25) and I have a great friend on Fan Fiction who has offered to post a few chapters that I've written when I'm gone. So it will all work out :]**

**Anyway I just wanted to say HAPPY NILEY DAY!!!! to everyone out there.**

**And if you could leave a review to this telling me your favorite Niley moment, or hug or any of the sort. **

**I want to post them all in a one-shot and write things to go along with them. basically, you'll see how it turns out, but PLEASE help me in this! **

**I love you all, thanks for reading and caring :]**

**-TheHeartNeverLies442le**


	15. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!!!!**

**Ok so this isn't a chapter update as you probably know but, I have some REALLY exciting news!!! **

**So If you are crazy enough not to read her stories then you've probably heard me mention her, Alltheabove. Well we're really great friends, and last night I asked her to do a collaboration with me and guess what?! SHE SAID YES!!!**

**So we made a combined account: AllAboveHeartsAndLies. It's in my favorite authors or you can look it up. Our new story Is going to be called "45 Ways to Scream" and the trailer should be up soon!!!!**

**To my Almost Perfect fans: expect an update some time soon.**

**To my Stay Strong fans: I'm SOOO sorry for not updating, I'm working on that, but as soon as I'm done with Almost Perfect I'll be able to write more.**

**To everyone else: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!**

**Please check out our new story and subscribe to our new account, it's going to be a great story, I just know it!**


End file.
